Q and  A
by DevilKoza21
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika chara KHR ditanya-tanya?
1. Chapter 1

Q AND A: ALL CHARA

**KHR belongs to Amano akira-sensei, dan FF ini milik saya seorang!**

**yak, kita mulai aja soal-soal ciptaan saya dan sahabat saya.**

Author: hola~ salam kenal saya author baru, Koza.

Mizawa: dan saya Mizawa, sahabat author

Tsuna: konichiwa, Mizawa-san, Author-san.

Gokudera: ciaossu, Author, sahabat, juudaime!

Yamamoto: yo, author, narator!

Hibari: *diam*

Dino: ciao! *senyum*

Reborn: ciaossu! *loncat ke bahu author*

Varia: *diam* ~...

Shimon: konichiwa, author-san, narator-san! *kecuali adelheid dan aoba*

CDEFE: *membungkuk hormat*

Author: kalian sifatnya berbeda semua ya... ^^

Tsuna: mungkin, ^^;

Author: yak! Kita mulai saja Q and A-nya!

Tsuna: HIIII~! A-author, apa kau akan menjamin soal-soalnya "normal" ?

Author: mungkin begitu... =="a

Hibari: kalau sampai ada soal yang tidak seharusnya ada, akan ku-KAMIKOROSU yang bertanya... *nyiapkan tonfa*

Author, Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san! Jangan!

**Q1: Tsuna-kun, kenapa kau nggak mau jadi boss mafia, kan enak banyak uang-nya.**.

Tsuna: karena aku mau hidup sebagai orang normal saja, tanpa ada perang.

Mizawa: pertanyaan yang sudah biasa ditanyakan.

**Q2: Gokudera-kun, kenapa kamu suka manggil Yamamoto-kun yakkyu-baka? **

Gokudera: karena dia si pecinta baseball yang bodoh!

Yamamoto: ma, ma, Gokudera...

Author: yak, saya mau berlanjut!

**Q3: Ryohei, kenapa kamu suka bilang 'To The Extreme' ?**

Ryohei: karena hidup itu harus di lewati dengan EXTREME!

Mizawa: menurutku tak harus seperti itu..

**Q4: Dino-kun kenapa kau lemas sekali saat tidak ada bodyguard?**

Dino: aku.. aku tidak lemas kok! hanya saja aku sering tidak konsen saat mereka tidak menemaniku..

Tsuna: Dino-niisan aku disini

Dino: huwaaa... Tsuna! *meluk Tsuna*

Author: yak, mari kita tinggalkan dua orang bodoh ini. Lanjut!

**Q5: Reborn, kau kan sering tidur dengan mata terbuka? Ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya!**

Mizawa: wah, pertanyaan yang langka! Aku juga ingin tau!

Reborn: fufufufu... *keluar gelembung dari hidungnya*

Author: yak, sepertinya pertanyaan ini tidak ada jawabannya karena Reborn sudah tidur dengan mata terbuka =="

**Q6: Hibari, aku mau tanya. Hibird itu makhluk apa sih? Di bilang burung salah, di bilang anak ayam salah, di bilang anak bebek juga salah. =="**

Mizawa: iya, aku juga setuju tuh. Hibird itu makhluk apa sih? Gak jelas spesies dan gendernya

Hibari: dia itu burung kenari dan gendernya itu laki-laki, kalau ada yang protes akan ku-KAMIKOROSU! *tonfa ditangan*

Dino: Hibari! Jangan! *meluk Hibari dari belakang*

Haru: kyaaa! Ada adegan yaoi, HAHI!

Author: hoi, hoi, di sini nggak boleh mesra-mesraan! Nanti ada chapter khususnya!

**Q7: mukuro-kun kenapa kalau ketawa terkadang 'kufufu' atau 'kufufufu'. kenapa 'fu'-nya berbeda?**

****Mukuro: kufufufu... kenapa hal it yang ditanyakan?

Author: udah jawab aja.

Mukuro: itu hanya aku lakukan saat mood-ku sedang baik saja, Ken dan Chikusa adalah salah satu pelampiasanku.

Byakura: Mukuro-kun memang menarik ya, fufufufu aku juga sama, di saat moodku bagus aku menambahkan 'fu' dalam tawaku.

Mizawa: Byakuran, kapan kau kesini? kok aku nggak liat?

Byakuran: baru saja ^^

Author: yak, senyum pepsodent~

**Yak! Karena author dan sahabat sudah kehabisan ide, jadi nanti kita lanjutkan di chapter 2. Ciao! ^^**

***pst, bocoran chapter selanjutnya tentang vongola fagmilia siapkan soal-soal kalian dan tulis di review ya... boleh yaoi, normal, atau yang hal tak mungkin sekalipun... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2: CHARA VONGOLA**

**Yak, makasi ya buat semua yang uda review dan mengirimkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian ke sini! (_ _) arigato gozaimasu... tapi, maaf mungkin yang gak fujo akan melihat beberapa pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi, masih bingung soal itu? Ya udah saya sendiri aja bingung... *dibantai* ok, ok, kita mulai aja fic ini karena saya ada urusan jadi akan diganti oleh dia... \/**

Zath : Nama saya Zath! Yoroshiku ne~ 3 :*  
>All : *merinding disco*<br>Zath : Yah.. saya tidak punya orang cadangan sih buat gantiin tu author. Lumayan loh, saya Cuma koreksi dia yang mikir+ngetik. Ah, betapa baiknya diriku..  
>Yamamoto : itu mah bukan baik lagi Zath-chan..<br>Zath : *gulung Yama-chan di futon* karena saya udah tobat dari dunia yaoi, maka saya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang "normal", normal, dan normal. Ingat, NORMAL! Bukan n*rman, artis baru jadi itu. Tapi, pertanyaan yaoi kalian masih terjawab kok, karena saya akan meminta Hibari-chan untuk meng-kamikorosu author asli.  
>Hibari : kamikorosu.. * deathglare ke Zath*<br>Zath : *cuek* Nah, mari kita mulai~ ini pertanyaan dari Sakura Mimiko~  
>Author : semua OC, harap jongkok di lapangan upacara!<br>All : TUNGGU! KENAPA AUTHOR ADA DISINI?

**1. kyAAAAAA , kok lady tsuna telahir moe , imut dan cute chhiiih! X3**  
>aku saja yang cewek saja kalah sama kamu lady(?) tsuna! DX<br>tsuna : ma..masa sih? *blushing* ma..makasih  
>gokudera : jyuudaime.. *ikut blushing ngeliat tsuna*<br>yamamoto : hmm.. lady tsuna ya..  
>gokudera : *langsung sadar dari efek blushing* TUNGGU! APA-APAAN ITU LADY TSUNA? JYUUDAIME ITU LAKI-LAKI! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT SEBERAPA GENTLEMANNYA DIA?<br>Tsuna : go.. gokudera.. tenanglah..  
>Author dan mizawa : *sweatdrop ngliat tsuna kayak babysitter gokudera*<br>Zath : Tsuna, ayo dijawab *nyodorin permen*  
>Tsuna : *ngambil permen yang uda tinggal bungkusnya dengan gloomy face* eto... emang aku seimut itu ya? Kalau menurutku itu mungkin keturunan ibu...<br>Mizawa : ..emang mirip sih, tapiitu bukan jawaban yang pas deh...

**2 . Lady Goku , kenapa kamu tsundere mulu sih sama lord yama alias seme kamu? =y= gak capek cemberut(?) mulu sama lord yama? =3=**  
>Author : *muncul dengan kepala Lambo, gaya Doraemon, dan senyum pepsodent*<br>Gokudera : wuoh! Author rambutnya mirip aho ushi!  
>Ryohei : hahaha! Bisa jadi Lambo versi 2! EXTREME!<br>Author : *pundung* udah jawab aja...  
>Gokudera : nggak mau...<br>Author : gokudera.. *puppy eyes*  
>Gokudera : baiklah, baiklah, *kalah sama jurus puppy eyes author*<br>uh, susah harus jawab... ==" . yosh! Jawabannya, EMANGNYA KENAPA? KAMU MAU DIA? AMBIL AJA! AKU NGGAK PEDULI MAU DIA TERBANG KEK, MAU JATUH DARI GEDUNG KEK, MAU MATI KEK, EMANGNYA AKU PEDULI?  
>Yamamoto : *pundung di pojok ruangan bareng author*<br>Mizawa : WOI, WOI, CAPSLOCK AUTHOR JEBOL LAGI TUH!  
>Gokudera : KAMU JUGA JANGAN PAKAI CAPSLOCK BODOH!<br>Mizawa : berani sekali kau bilang aku bodoh... cari mati ya.. *deathglare ke gokudera*  
>Gokudera : kau kira aku takut sama bocah sepertimu? *balas deathglare ke Mizawa*<br>Zath : wah, perang deathglare~ *makan popcorn bareng yang lain*

**3 . Lady Hiba , kalau aku culik hibird untuk aku dijadikan umpan ikan hiu (ash: buset.) , kalu gak dapet kugoreng saja Lalu aku makan dan lord dino aku culik aku perkosa , reaksi kamu gimana?**  
>Hibari : kamikorosu.. *deathglare tingkat dewa*<br>Zath : wah parah.. uda dipanggil lady, penganiayaan hibird pula..  
>Dino : lalu aku?<br>Zath : *cuekin Dino*  
>Dino : *pundung bareng yamamoto dan author* Kyoya...<br>Zath : yosh, lanjut~

**4. Lord yama , kepalanya boleh ku botakkin gak ? Gara - gara aku , nemu foto kamu yang kepalanya dibotakkin! Hihihi**  
>yamamoto : wah, jangan dong ash-chan.. nanti aku bisa dimakan Lambo gara-gara dikirain kepalaku tu lollipop<br>Lambo : *uda ngiler ngebayangin makan lollipop raksasa*  
>Yamamoto : *merinding karena tatapan deathglare Lambo*<br>Zath : btw, tu bukan tatapan deathglare deh...  
>Gokudera : *ketawa laknat* HUAHAHAHAHA... YAKKYU BAKA JADI LOLLIPOP? HAHAHAHA... XDD<br>Yamamoto : Hayato kejam... (TT^TT)  
>Zath, Mizawa : *ketawa di pojokan* XDDD<p>

**5. ryohei , coba deh ,WAJIB gak bilang EXTREM selama SETAHUN PENUH HUAHAHAHAHA! *tawa ala sima yi* dan kyokonya gw culik dan gw mutilasi yah? *evil grin* reaksi lord ryohei gimana? :3**  
>ryohei : EXTREME! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa EXTREMEE!<br>Zath : *swt* baru disuruh jangan bilang extreme  
>Gokudera : WOI! BERISIK! Daripada gak bilang extreme, mendingan kau tidak ribut slama 100 tahun penuh! Aku sudah muak mendengar teriakanmu dengan si hiu bodoh itu! DAN KAU TIDAK PANTAS DIPANGGIL LORD!<br>Squalo : VOOOIIIIII! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN HIU BODOH ITUUU!  
>Gokudera : SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK KAN! DASAR HIU BODOH!<br>Mizawa : Squalo! Ini bukan saatnya kau muncul!  
>Ryohei : EXTREME! Kalian berisik sekali TO THE EXTREME!<br>Zath : WOI! CAPSLOCK JEBOL! *nyumpal mulut gokudera, squalo, dan ryohei* oke, next question!

**6. Aku iri sama kamu lord lambo (ashdanmimiko : HUEK!) kok rambut kamu bisa nyimpan barang apa aja? O.o kayak kantung ajaib doraemon deh! =3= oh , ya aku habis dari pabrik coklat kamu mau? *nyodoring coklat batang***  
>Lambo : mauu! *langsung nyambar*<br>Gokudera : l..lord?  
>Yamamoto : wah, kau lagi senang ya lambo *ngusap-ngusap kepala lambo*<br>Lambo : haigaKH! UHUK, UHUK (maksudnya ngomong iya, tapi dia tersedak)  
>Yamamoto : duh.. makanya jangan makan sambil ngomong *mukul-mukul punggung lambo*<br>Zath : ano.. jadi pertanyaannya..  
>All : *cuek*<br>Hibari : *hajar trio berisik dengan tonfa*  
>Zath : hibari-san.. berhubung Cuma kamu yang sepertinya "normal" disini, tolong jawab pertanyaan Ash-chan<br>Hibari : aku gak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada kribo chibi itu *pergi dengan anggun*  
>All : *swt*<br>Author : sejak kapan Hiabari-san pergi dengan anggun?  
>Dino : sejak dia menjadi Uke+kekasihku<br>Hibari : *hajar Dino dengan tonfa  
>Dino : kyoya kejam~... (TT^TT)<p>

**7. Muku-yang-pedo-mesum-ajir-gak-ketulung , kamu kenapa tawanya gak hihihi atau kekeke aja? Kan keren! XD *ngakak***  
>Mukuro : aduh, makasih ya mimi-chan.. kufufufu<br>Zath : *ngiket mukuro* JAWAB! *deathglare*  
>Mukuro : kufufufu.. kau segitu sukanya padaku ya Zath? Atau kau ingin kuperlihatkan video ****ku dengan ******?<br>Zath : ampun.. (_ _) *white flag*  
>Author : *ketawa dengan bahagianya* udah jawab gih, nanas...<br>Mukuro : JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NANAS! *deathglare ke author* ituu.. karena kalo hihihi kan kesannya aneh dan aku ga mau dibilangin copas dari kuntilanak tak beranak~ tapi kalau menurut kalian tawa kekeke tu keren, lain kali ku coba deh  
>Zath : *ngetes* kekeke~... kok kesannya kayak manggil kakek-kakek ya? =="<br>Author : iya... lebih keren yang begini! Khukhukhu... XD

**8. Lady chrome-yang-unyu-deh , kok bisa nahan sama sifat lord muku-yang-sifatnya-ajir-mesumnya-dasyat-deh!**  
>Chrome : eto, kenapa ya... mungkin karena Mukuro-sama ...<br>all : Mukuro-sama?  
>Chrome : Mukuro-sama... yang nolong aku waktu itu...<br>All *kecuali Mukuro* : waktu itu?  
>Author : oi, oi, kok sambung-menyambung gini? Trus jawabnnya?<br>All *kecuali Chrome, Tsuna, and Hibari* : ITU SUDAH JAWABANYA AUTHOR BODOH!  
>Author : mizawa, ambilkan kapak yang ada dimeja... *deathglare semuanya..*<br>Mizawa : *kabur ke ruang kerja author*  
>Zath : buat apa tuh kapak?<br>Author : mau bunuh semuanya...  
>Zath : wait, wait, artinya ane juga dong?<br>Mizawa : nih, author kapak kebanggaanmu.. *nyodorin kapak ke author*  
>Author : *nyerang semua pakai kapak* NYAHAHAHA! MATILAH KALIAN! XDDDD<br>All : *kabur*

Mizawa : Question from ayuzawa makoto-san

**Q1. Kenapa Tsuna suka sama Enma?**  
>Mizawa : hohoho... sepertinya semakin menarik! *smrik<br>Author : tunggu! Kenapa pertanyaannya menuju yaoi sih? Ane udah tobat nih!  
>Mizawa : author, sekarang makin banyak fujo-fujo disini *nepuk-nepuk pundak Author<br>Author : ya udah, aku nyerah! Tsuna jawab deh... *menghela napas, pundung  
>Tsuna : etto... author jangan pundung disitu, nanti aku suruh ibu buatkan kue kesukaan author deh! Baik, tentang soal tadi.. um, aku dan Enma-kun itu cuma teman baik aja, nggak lebih! *inner: maaf Enma-kun! Aku masih cinta Enma-kun kok!* gitu aja hehehe... hua! Author! *nolong author yang masih pundung..<br>Author : fic-ku makin banyak yaoi... *pundung lagi

**2. Gokudera kenapa suka tipe kayak Yamamoto?**  
>Gokudera : hah? Aku? Aku bukannya suka sama dia! Dia hanya partner-ku saja! Jangan seenaknya memasangkan aku dengan si yakyu baka ini!<br>Yamamoto : Hayato... kamu kalau nggak suka nggak apa.. *senyum sedih  
>Gokudera : ah! Bukan begitu, oi Takeshi! *ngejar Yamamoto<br>Mizawa : masih Tsundere ya... *melambai-lambai kepergian duo baka*

**3. Hibari, kalau Dino selingkuh sama Squalo atau orang lain. Apa reaksimu?**  
>Hibari : apa-apaan pertanyaan ini? Mana Author? Bawa dia kesini.<br>Tsuna : hi,Hibari-san author sudah pulang kerumahnya karena fic ini mulai berbau hal yaoi. Padahal katanya dia udah tobat...  
>Hibari : baiklah, jawabanku.. KAMIKOROSU!<br>Mizawa : tipe yang tsudere and nggak bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri.  
>All(kecuali Hibari) : *ngangguk2<p>

**4. Ryohei, kamu kok suka teriak-teriak kayak orang gila sih? =="a**  
>Zath : karena dia extreme<br>Ryohei : EXTREME! ZATH MEMANG EXTREME! SUDAH PASTI HIDUP ITU PENUH DENGAN EXTREME!  
>Mizawa, Zath : capslock, capslock...<p>

**5. Yamamoto, kalau seandainya kamu menikah sama Gokudera. Perayaannya dimana? Di Italia atau di Jepang?**  
>Gokudera : tidak kedua-duanya,<br>Yamamoto : um, dimana ya? Aku belum mikir sampai situ *senyum pepsodent  
>Author : wow, silau~ *ambil kacamata hitam<p>

**6. Lambo-kun kok suka nyimpen barang-barang di rambut sih? Nggak ada tempat lain ya?**  
>Zath : soalnya Cuma tempat itu yang paling pas buat dijadiin lemari<br>Lambo : itu karena lambo-sana hebat, nyahahaha... XD  
>All : *inner: gak nyambung banget!<p>

**7. Mukuro-kun~ kalau Byakuran diambil Irie Shouichi. Apa reaksimu?**  
>Mukuro : yang pasti aku akan membunuh orang itu, kufufufu...<br>Byakuran : eh, mukuro-kun mau membunuh shou-chan? Untuk apa?  
>Mizawa : untuk... membuatmu hanya miliknya seorang~<br>Byakuran : eh? Benarkah itu mukuro-kun? *muka polos  
>Mukuro : *blushing* i-iya...<br>All(kecuali hibari) : cie, cie~ prikitiew!

**8. Chrome-chan! Kamu suka makan kue apa?**  
>Author : hahaha... kue kesukaanku sama chrome-chan sama sih!<br>Chrome : iya, author-san dan aku selera kue-nya sama...  
>Author : semua kue itu enak Cuma satu kue yang paling kami suka yaitu, STRAWBERRY CHESSCAKE!<br>Chrome : iya, kue itu yang paling enak trus ada kue lain yang kusuka.. kue cream puff Namimori style ^^

**OK, SEKIAN TANYA JAWAB YANG KITA LAKUKAN.. SETELAH INI ADALAH CHAP KHUSUS TEAM VARIA! SIAPKAN SOAL DAN KIRIM DI REVIEW.. NGGAK TAU REVIEW DIMANA? ITU DIBAWAH INI... DAN JANGAN TANYA DIMANA REVIEW-NYA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENGHILANGKANNYA!**

**v  
><strong>

**v  
><strong>


End file.
